Hey There Delilah
by samlover14
Summary: Chad and Ryan have been together for a year, and are now facing going very far away to different schools. A thousand miles is pretty far, even for them. CHYAN and Troypay. Mentioned past Rypay and past one-sided Choy. More pairings in later chapters.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Chad and Ryan sat on the baseball field that they had played their first baseball game on, and also served as the place they had gotten together. Except now it was one year later, and they were facing the prospect of going to different colleges soon.

"I've been planning on going to Julliard since forever," Ryan said.

"I said I didn't want to talk about that today," Chad said. Ryan stopped talking and stared out over the horizon in the southwestern afternoon.

"A thousand miles seems pretty far, but they've got planes and trains and cars; I'd walk to you if I had no other way," Ryan sang softly. Chad sent him a glare. "We're going to have to talk about it eventually."

"I know," Chad said, "but it's our anniversary. So why today?"

"When else is there?" Ryan asked. "We leave soon. _I_ leave soon." Chad didn't say anything. He just stared at the horizon. "It's not like we'll be alone."

"Oh, yeah," Chad said, sarcastically. "Troy and I are going to the UofA, and Sharpay and you are going to New York."

"See? We won't be alone," Ryan said.

"Which is wonderful, considering how we got together in the first place," Chad said.

"Come on, I'm over Sharpay," Ryan said. "And I know you're over Troy."

"Yeah," Chad said. "I think I feel worse for them being separated than us."

"They're Troy and Sharpay. I'm sure they'll be fine," Ryan said. "But it's not like Sharpay and I are going to share a room."

"Troy's my best friend," Chad protested. "Since forever."

"That you had a big-time major crush on until about a year ago," Ryan said.

"It's not like I ever told him or, you know, did anything with him," Chad said. "That's why it was a crush. And it was just a crush. I'm over him."

"And I'm over Sharpay," Ryan said. "There really isn't a difference."

"You guys used to–" Chad began.

"I am _aware_ of what Sharpay and I used to do," Ryan said, coldly. "And I can't say I'm proud of it."

"Why not?" Chad asked. "She's a major babe." Ryan stared at Chad.

"That's my _sister_," Ryan said. "As in _shared_ a _womb_. _Twins_."

"Yeah, well, you loved her," Chad said. "You don't have to hide it. I know."

"Did you know…before?" Ryan asked, quietly. "I mean…before you and me became official?"

"Yeah, I did," Chad said. "Before you ever said anything about it. I've known since…like, the tenth grade. Just look at the way you followed her around and stuff."

"That's because she made me!" Ryan protested.

"You could've said no," Chad reminded. "But you didn't. You loved her."

"Of course I did! She's my sister," Ryan said.

"You know what I mean, Ry," Chad said. Ryan looked at the ground. He knew what Chad meant, but he didn't want to talk about it any more.

"I don't want to talk about it any more," Ryan said.

"You brought it up," Chad reminded. Ryan scowled at the ground. "You still love her, don't you?"

"Of course I do, she's my sister," Ryan repeated, still not looking at Chad.

"I mean as…_more_ than that," Chad said.

"No I don't," Ryan said. He wasn't exactly lying, but it's not like the opportunity wasn't open to him.

"Okay," Chad said. "We don't have to talk about it."

"I mean, it's just weird, now, to think back on…what we used to do. Sharpay and I, I mean," Ryan said. "It's just…I'm not even sure, you know? We always had to be really careful, because if our parents found out, they'd separate us."

"And heaven forbid Sharpay get pregnant," Chad said.

"I didn't even think of that," Ryan said, slapping himself in the forehead. "I mean, we did, at the _time_, but condoms aren't always effective. What if she'd gotten pregnant?" Chad shrugged. "It just goes to show you shouldn't have sex with siblings."

"Sure," Chad said. He'd never had that problem. He had one brother, who was seven years older. Despite being gay for a long time, he'd never felt any strong sexual urges towards his brother. Troy, yes. Brother, no.

"You and Troy were practically like brothers," Ryan said. "Why does this happen to us?"

"Because fate needed a really good way to get us together," Chad said. "So it hooked up Troy and Sharpay, causing us to turn to each other."

"That was…full of crap," Ryan said. "One of the most ridiculous things I've heard out of your mouth for a long time."

"Maybe you need to kiss it to make it better," Chad said. Ryan was more than happy to oblige.

**A/N: Okay, kids, it's just a prologue. Tell me what you think. If you thought it was confusing, I sort of got the idea from the fic "Ditched" by StillThereForMe. Sort of. I had read it before I went to Vermont, and while I was in Vermont, this just sort of developed, because my sister wanted a Chyan…long story.**

**For clarification, in this fic, (unlike in Ditched) Chad and Troy were never a couple. Or an item. Or anything of that sort. Ryan and Sharpay used to be…but not now. Now, Chad and Ryan are together, and Troy and Sharpay are together. Why Troy and Sharpay, you ask? Why not Troy and Gabriella? Well, there is a reason, but I'd be spoiling it.**

**Anyhoo, I don't own anything, (nor do I claim the general idea I stole from StillThereForMe which I credit that to her…). So, thanks for reading it, and please, leave me a review. Tell me what you think. What you'd like to see in the next couple of chapters.**

**Samantha.**


	2. Chapter 1: As in Zeke Zeke?

**Chapter One – As in **_**Zeke**_** Zeke?**

"Listening to 'Goodbye Love' a hundred times on the plane ride isn't going to make you feel any better," Sharpay said to Ryan. They were sitting side by side on a plane to New York City. The plane was actually a plane from a real airport, not Sharpay's private pink one with her initials plastered all over it.

"I know," Ryan mumbled. "But you miss Troy. What are you doing about it?"

"I am making a list of all the fun things you and me are going to do this semester until Thanksgiving, when he comes to see me. I mean, us," Sharpay declared, showing the list to Ryan. So far the only thing it said was "List".

"That's a very good list," Ryan said. "And that's probably the way it'll look all semester."

"I already have the first thing for the list," Sharpay said. "Movie night."

"Movie night?" Ryan repeated, skeptically. "What would we do on movie night?"

"Sit around, watch movies and eat junk," Sharpay said.

"That sounds fun," Ryan said. Sharpay lapsed into silence trying to think of something else to put on the list, and Ryan turned up "Goodbye Love" even more. The song played through three more times before he was interrupted by Sharpay poking him very hard in the shoulder. "Yes?" he said, taking his headphones off.

"If you're going to continue listening to that song, at least turn it down, so that the entire plane can't hear it," she said. "Or listen to something happier." Ryan completely ignored all of this advice.

"It's a free country," Ryan said, putting his headphones back on. Sharpay rolled her eyes, and went back to her list. She added "Game Night", "Karaoke Night", and "Theatre Night" to the list, before folding it and putting it in her purse, and putting on her own music. She fell asleep soon after that.

Sometime later, Ryan was poking Sharpay awake, because the plane was going to land. When it did, they left the plane with their small carry-ons, and went to claim their big luggage. "Have you noticed how much our clothes have started wrinkling since the airlines started charging for extra checked baggage?" Sharpay remarked. She and Ryan looked at each other and laughed. They didn't care how much money they had to spend, they were going to bring as much luggage as they wanted. They were Evanses.

A limo was waiting to take them to the apartment their parents had given them. Ryan had decided not to tell Chad that their plan to stay in the dorms had changed last minute. In fact, it really wasn't even lying, because the twins wouldn't be sharing a bedroom anyway.

"The boxes with our stuff in it have preceded us here," Sharpay remarked, when they entered and saw all the boxes of stuff. "I suspect that this apartment should be big enough for us, right?"

"Yeah," Ryan said. "It's pretty big." It was rather large, even to the twins. They started unpacking their boxes into their bedrooms, and all the other places where the stuff in the boxes went. Three hours later, there was still something missing. "There's no food here," Ryan said, looking through all the cupboards. "Oh, wait, here's the food. One bag of Cheetos."

"First order of business," said Sharpay, taking out a pen and paper, "buy more Cheetos. And other things to eat."

"Second order of business, hook up the cable," Ryan said, pointing to the TV. "And third order of business, call the boys to see how they're doing."

"I like that list. Let's go shopping," Sharpay said. Both kids took their keys and took the elevator downstairs. "So, how do you s'pose the boys are doing?"

"Fine, I suspect. They're, like, half an hour from home," Ryan said.

"I meant, without us," Sharpay said.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Ryan said. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"Is it because–" Sharpay began.

"I said, I don't want to talk about it," Ryan said. Sharpay was silent. For about thirty seconds.

"I hope I don't miss Troy too much this semester," Sharpay said. "I hope he doesn't miss me too much either." Ryan sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Where is the damn food place?" he asked.

"According to the map, it should be right…here," Sharpay said, stopping suddenly, and looking up. Sure enough, there was a grocery store there. "Who knew Sharpay Evans could read a map?"

"Yes, yes, whatever," Ryan said, hurrying into the store.

"Hey, wait up!" Sharpay called. "Do you not want to talk about it because it has to do with–"

"Does it matter why I don't want to talk about it? All the reasons boil down to the same thing, don't they?" Ryan said, throwing several bags of Cheetos into the cart.

"Fine," Sharpay said. "Is it because of–"

"Just stop," Ryan said. "You know why, and I know why, and Chad knows why, and we don't want to talk about it. Okay?" Sharpay sighed and threw some other food items into the cart. She walked down the aisle ahead of Ryan, to get some ice cream. She reached for the last box of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, unfortunately, at the same time as some one else. A cute someone. She made an exclamatory noise, causing Ryan to rush down the aisle toward her.

"Zeke!" was the only intelligible word that Sharpay was saying.

"Jeez, as if this story weren't complicated enough without adding him into it," Ryan muttered to himself. "I mean, Hi, Zeke!!"

"Hi, Ryan," Zeke said.

"What'cha doing here, Zeke?" Ryan asked. "You're not stalking us, are you?"

"No," Zeke said. "You guys knew I was going to a baking school in the city, didn't you?"

"You meant _New York_ City?" Ryan said. "Oh."

"Yeah," Zeke said, turning back to Sharpay. "So, where are you guys staying?"

"We have an apartment," Ryan supplied.

"Yeah, it's just down this street and across the next one," Sharpay said.

"Because that made a lot of sense," Ryan whispered to her. She shrugged. "So, Zeke, where are you staying?"

"I have an apartment," he said. "It used to belong to my grandmother, but she died and left me it."

"Because she figured you'd need an apartment in the city?" Ryan asked. Zeke shrugged.

"Maybe I'll see you guys around," he said, before walking off with the carton of ice cream.

"Why does he need _that_ carton of ice cream?" Sharpay asked, looking through the large freezers for more. "Damn, that was the last one."

"Is anyone else hoping that there are no more serious surprises lurking in this store somewhere?" Ryan asked, raising his hand in response to his own question. Sharpay absentmindedly raised hers as well, head still in the freezer looking for decent ice cream.

"Aha!" Sharpay exclaimed, taking two cartons out of the freezer.

"Mint chocolate chip, and cherry chocolate chip," Ryan read. "I'm sure they meld good together. Come on, let's go home." They paid for all their foods, and walked the very short distance to their apartment building, before running into Zeke in the lobby. Ryan groaned silently. "Hey, Zeke! Don't tell me you live here too!" he said, putting on a very falsely cheery attitude.

"Oh, yeah, just upstairs," Zeke said. "This is _your_ building?"

"Unfortunately," Ryan grumbled very quietly. Sharpay nodded.

"Why don't I help you with your bags then?" Zeke said.

"Actually, we're quite fine on our– Okay, never mind," Ryan said, as Zeke took Sharpay's bags and all three headed into the elevator. Upon arrival on their floor, Zeke stepped out of the elevator and gasped.

"So you guys are the ones who live in the amazing apartment," he said. "Mine is just little."

"Yes, well, you're not an Evans, are you?" Ryan said, mostly to himself, although Sharpay heard it, and slapped his shoulder. "Ow."

"You deserved it," Sharpay said. "Come on, Zeke, I'll show you where to put the groceries." She skipped off around the corner in the direction of the kitchen, and Zeke followed her. Ryan followed them at a much slower pace and wondered why on earth he must be followed everywhere he went by at least one someone from his high school.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in a dorm at the University of Albuquerque, Troy and Chad were lying on their beds, staring at the ceiling.

"I wonder how the girls are doing," Troy said.

"For the last time, Ryan is not a girl," Chad said, frowning at the ceiling.

"Fine, then, the twins," Troy said. "S'pose we should call them?"

"Yes," Chad said. "Dibs on calling first." He took out his cell phone and speed dialed Ryan's.

"Hello?" Ryan asked when he picked up.

"Hey, it's Chad," Chad said.

"Thank God you called," Ryan said. "Guess who we ran into at the store."

"Who?"

"Zeke."

"As in _Zeke_ Zeke?" Chad asked.

"No, as in Zeke Zeke. Of course, as in _Zeke_ Zeke!" Ryan said. "It's not a very common name!"

"So, what's wrong with running into Zeke?" Chad asked.

"They ran into Zeke?" Troy asked, from his bed, sitting up. "What happened?"

"Shh," Chad said to Troy. "What's wrong with running into Zeke _and_ what happened?"

"Nothing's _wrong_ with running into Zeke," Ryan said. "And nothing happened. We just talked. Oh, except for he lives in the same building as us."

"He lives in the same building as you?" Chad asked. Troy gasped at this information. Chad held up a hand to silence him. "He doesn't go to your school, though, does he?"

"No, we're staying in an apartment building," Ryan said. "Can you picture me and Shar staying in a dorm? Honestly, Chad, they said you were intelligent." Chad ignored this last remark.

"So you and Sharpay are staying in an apartment by yourselves," Chad said. "That makes me feel _loads_ better." Troy frowned and made a noise for Chad to tell him more information. Chad silenced him again with a wave of his hand.

"Hey, you and Troy are sharing a room!" Ryan said.

"Me and Troy–" Chad began, but then remembered he was in the same room as Troy, and couldn't discuss that, "–are sharing a room. That's right."

"He's there right now with you, isn't he?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, Troy's here right now," Chad said.

"What is he saying about me? Did he leave Sharpay alone with Zeke? Is Zeke baking her cookies?" Troy asked.

"He wants to know if Zeke is baking Sharpay cookies and whether the two of them are alone right now," Chad asked.

"Well, actually, they went down to his apartment a couple hours ago," Ryan said. "And I haven't heard from them since."

"Ryan says Sharpay and Zeke are in Zeke's apartment alone, and they have been for quite sometime," Chad relayed. Troy blanched.

"Did he actually buy that?" Ryan asked Chad, laughing.

"Oh, yeah," Chad said. "He looks like he's going to be sick."

"Okay, then just tell him that was a lie, and they're actually just in the kitchen, and I can see them from here, and they're not doing anything bad," Ryan said.

"Ryan says that was a lie," Chad relayed. "And that Sharpay and Zeke are actually just standing in the kitchen where Ryan can see them." Troy looked relieved. "Which of that is actually true?" Chad asked Ryan.

"The second one. Do you really think Sharpay would just all of a sudden disappear to Zeke's apartment, to do who knows what?" Ryan asked. "Especially when I'm right here. Ow!"

"What?" Chad said.

"She slapped me," Ryan said. "I was joking, Shar. No, don't go. Sure, I'll hang up. Okay, Chad, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later. Kisses and hugs."

"Kisses and hugs," Chad repeated. He hung up. Troy looked at him expectantly. "He had to go. Zeke and Sharpay wanted to have a threesome." Troy threw his plush basketball at Chad.

"Honestly, you're as bad as he is," Troy said. "Seriously, what are they _really_ doing?"

"Nothing," Chad said. "Hanging around, talking. Not doing anything bad."

"Okay, then," Troy said. "I'll call her later. Want to get some lunch?"

"Sure," Chad said. Troy and Chad left their room, and went across campus to the cafeteria, where lunch was being served. After swiping their cards, choosing a table, and getting some foods, they sat down to eat.

"At least the food here looks good," Troy said. "Not like the cafeteria food in high school."

"I know, right?" Chad said. There was a small silence. Then… "Troy?"

"Yeah," Troy replied.

"How do you really feel about me and Ryan?" Chad asked. Troy sighed.

"I've told you a billion times before. It's none of my business what you do in bed with guys."

"No, I meant _besides_ that. Like the other stuff we do," Chad said.

"It's just like normal people stuff, right? Holding hands, hugging, kissing…maybe that's a little weird…but really, it's all the same to me," Troy said. "Who cares?"

"So, say, if for some reason Ryan and I broke up and I got another boyfriend, I could have him around whenever I wanted?" Chad asked.

"Uh…sure," Troy said.

"Or even if it was Ryan, and he was just visiting?"

"Yes," Troy said. "We've only talked about this, like, forty times before."

"I know," Chad said. "It just seems weird that you're okay with it."

"You're my best friend. Why wouldn't I be?" Troy said.

"Good point," Chad said. "This food is really good."

"I know, right?" Troy said.

**A/N: If I was Chad, I would be vaguely suspicious of Troy…but I'm not, so Chad can feel whatever he wants. And for anyone who thinks "Oh noes! It's ZEKE!" I would have to reply, "Chill out, he's just Zeke." But then I would realize that that doesn't make any sense, so I would ask you politely to forget that I said it.**

**So, thanks for reading, and please leave me reviews! They make me very happy just like Zeke's cookies. (And I don't own HSM, or the song Hey There Delilah by the Plain White T's. Just so you know. Not that I would think that you would think that I would think that I did own them, because I obviously do not. Did I lose you? Thought so.)**

**Samantha.**


End file.
